The One With The Costumes
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Henry wants to go to an adult costume party. Takato reluctantly agrees, or does he?


Another trade from another site. This was 95% clean anyway, so I edited it slightly to make it appropriate for this site. Hope you enjoy!

One other note is, the reason Cody is randomly in the Tamers universe is because of the one I do trades with. I don't like Cody very much and so when I do fics where the group is together, I tend to leave him out, but the last one in particular (On this site too, the one without skiing) I went out of my way to mention him and say he wasn't there, when they didn't all have lines anyway, so he could have just been there and not had a line. So I promised him that the next trade we do in the Adv/02 universe I would include him, but, I found a way to 'organically' include him, just to surprise my friend.

Do not own Digimon.

XxXxXxX

"You have a spare uniform for me, Cody?" Henry asked.

Henry had been invited to a costume party at college, and he was excited to dress up as Ryu from Street Fighter. It was perfect! He found it funny, most people would dress up as a superhero or something, but Henry had always been a fan of Ryu, and was actually skilled in martial arts, just like him, so it really wasn't a stretch!

"Yeah, I have it saved for you, Henry. When are you going to come by again? It's been great since your old sensei started working here."

Henry smiled, it had been a while since he saw him. "I should stop in again soon. How much do I owe you?"

Cody shook his head. "It's on me. Just come by sometime!"

Henry made a face. "I... am very grateful but... free? This isn't like, a used one someone died in or something, is it?"

"Haha, you're funny. No, it's brand new! Anyway if you ever stop by to see your sensei, you might need it!"

"Good point!" Henry nodded. "Well, I better get going. Thanks, Cody!"

"Anytime, Henry!"

And with that, Henry started walking home, with a box with the uniform in it.

Henry was happy he had talked Takato into going with him to the party. It was always nice staying home with him, but they had been doing that a lot lately, and Henry wanted to have a little bit of a social life. He didn't want to just be reclusive. He wanted to go out and do  
things. When he first brought it up to Takato, he seemed really unhappy with the idea, but after Henry talked him into it, he seemed happy. He wasn't sure if it was genuine or if Takato was just trying  
to make him happy, but either way, he hoped that Takato would have fun once they got there.

As he reached his apartment building, he could see Takato standing in front of his door, with a box.

"Hey..." Takato said, blushing. Neither of them wanted to kiss in public, so when they saw each other at the door, after not seeing each other all day, it was kind of awkward.

Henry just smiled, and unlocked the door, letting them both inside. Once they were both in, and the door was shut, they put down their boxes, and greeted each other with a passionate kiss.

"How was your day?" Takato asked between kisses.

"Great, and yours?" Henry replied, finally stopping for air.

"Good, but better now that I'm with you."

Henry couldn't help but frown a little. "Did you forget about the costume party?"

"No? Why? I've got my costume right there." Takato said, pointing.

Henry smiled. He was surprised at this sudden attitude change, but he was happy for it. Takato had really seemed unhappy at the prospect of not spending another night cuddling alone, but there would always be time for that later.

He kissed Takato again, for giving the night a chance. He was so lucky to have Takato, such a sweet and understanding boyfriend.

"So, what costume did you get?" Henry asked, turning to the box Takato had.

"No wait!" Takato yelled, startling Henry a little. "I have a fun idea!"

"Oh?" Henry replied, unsure where this was going.

"What if, instead of telling each other, we go change in separate rooms and SHOW each other what we are wearing?!"

Henry smiled. "That sounds like fun. You go in the bedroom, and I'll change right here."

Takato nodded, and went off to the bedroom.

Henry kept an eye on Takato, waiting for the door to close. Once it was, he quickly took off his clothes, down to his boxers, and put on his uniform. It had been a while since he had worn one, it made him a little nostalgic.

Henry heard the bedroom door open.

"You're wearing a martial arts uniform! I always thought you looked  
great in that!"

Henry smiled as he turned around.

"Yeah, You always told me that an-". Once Henry got a look at Takato's costume his train of thought was GONE.

Takato was dressed as a pink and white bunny. A full-body costume, the material soft and plushy, leaving only his face visible. Large, floppy ears, oversized paws for hands and feet, big floppy ears, and a fluffy, round tail.

Henry couldn't help but laugh a little, but quickly realized that laughing would hurt Takato's feelings. He faked a cough to get out of it, and then just smiled politely. He couldn't believe... what kind of an adult dresses up in a bunny outfit like that? Unless they were getting PAID!

"You look great!" Takato said. "It's funny that you dress up as a martial artist, when you really are one. Or used to be one at least."

"Yeah." Henry laughed, glad he could finally let it out.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Takato said. "You want something?"

"Nah." Henry replied. Takato nodded, headed for the kitchen, waddling slowly, with his puffy white tail bouncing with every move.

Henry sat down at the couch. He still couldn't believe Takato would pick a costume like that. He knew Takato was basically a kid a heart, but this was a little ridiculous.

Takato came waddling back in, holding a can of pop carefully in his paws, and sat down on the couch next to Henry. He sat the can down on the table in front of him and then stood up a little to adjust the tail.

"Could you open it for me, Henry? The paws..." Takato said in an innocent way, holding out the paws.

Henry softened a little. He couldn't deny that Takato was really cute this way. He opened the can for him.

Takato picked up the can carefully between his paws and took a drink. As he put the can down, his ear flopped in his face. Takato sighed as he pushed it back.

He then turned to Henry with a smile, but the ear fell down again. Pushing it back again, Takato smiled again.

"So do I know anyone that will be at the party?" Takato asked innocently, while still trying to adjust the tail.

"Lianjie will be there. Ryo might be too." Henry said.

Takato nodded, causing his floppy ear to fall down again. Takato sighed as he pawed the ear away again.

Henry couldn't help but think about how cute Takato was. The outfit was so horrible for a party, but Takato really was cute in his own way.

Takato carefully took another drink. After which, his ear flopped in his face again. He reached to put it back, but Henry beat him to it.

"You're so cute." Henry said with a smile.

Takato smiled back. "You are, too."

With that, Takato leaned forward and kissed him, causing the floppy ear to hit Henry in the head. He just pushed it back, and kept kissing him.

After a few more moments of kissing, Takato leaned back.

"We better be getting ready for the party."

Henry shook his head. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I think I just wanna spend my night alone, cuddling you bunny boyfriend."

Takato frowned. "You've really been looking forward to this party. We should go."

"I should be looking forward to spending time with you. I wanna stay."

"Are... are you sure?"

Henry kissed him again. "Absolutely. I'll go make dinner."

"Maybe I should cook?" Takato asked.

"Nah, you just sit there and keep being cute." Henry said with a smile.

"Henry? I'm the lucky one."

"We both are." Henry said with a kiss, and then he went off to the kitchen.

Once he was out of sight, Takato did a victory dance. Not only was he not going to the party, be he was getting some of his boyfriend's cooking, and pretty sure more fun after!

XxXxXxXxX

The next day, Takato took the the costume back to Kenta. Kenta opened the box and practically screeched.

"So..." Kenta said. "That bunny costume was the right one after all?"

Takato shrugged. "I know my boyfriend!"

"Well, whatever works I guess. Glad you guys had a good night."

"Thanks!" Takato said. "See ya later!"

"Bye." Kenta said as Takato left.

Once Takato was gone, Kenta went back to his bedroom to put the box back in the closet. Afterwords, he went to his dresser, and took out a picture of Kazu dressed in the bunny outfit. He then took out a  
picture of Kazu wearing another bunny outfit, but this time, a Playboy-bunny outfit.

"That's really strange of Henry..."

The End


End file.
